


To Rim

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Drarry Firsts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants this so badly, and he just knows Harry wants it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rim

It isn’t that Draco is dissatisfied with their sex life, not even close. He and Harry have sex. A lot of sex, and fuck is it good. Really good.

It’s just that Draco wants more. Or maybe not more, but extra. Different.

He’s tried bringing it up several times but each time Harry just blushes and shakes his head.

“You can’t be serious….no.”

“Come on Harry just think of how good it will feel. My tongue up your arse, or yours up mine. Every nerve ending on fire.”

“I can’t.” He always whispers.

But Draco can see it. He can see the way Harry’s chest heaves at just the mention of it, the way his fingers begin to curl into fists and the way he spreads his legs just a little bit wider when Draco suggests it. He doubts Harry has any idea he is is doing these things, but watching Harry is something Draco is very good at.

Knowing what Harry wants is something Draco is even better at.

So when Harry walks into their bedroom to find Draco sprawled out on their bed naked and smirking he doesn’t question it, because Draco does it quite a lot. He just begins to strip off his clothes in record haste, nearly tripping as he attempts to get to Draco as quickly as possible.

“What’s the occasion?” Harry asks, laughing softly as he crawls onto the bed straddling Draco.

“Who says there has to be an occasion to want to fuck my boyfriend?”

Harry groans at that, dragging his hips up Draco’s thigh until their cocks are nestled together. Draco can’t help but groan back, feeling Harry’s cock hardening against his own and he moves his legs up to wrap them around Harry’s back pulling their bodies together roughly to get better friction.

“Fuck you feel good,” Harry whimpers, breaking their kiss to trail his lips down Draco’s jaw, stopping to suck particularly hard on the pulse point on his neck

Draco opens his mouth, though he’s not sure to say what, when Harry moves to slide one of his fingers into Draco’s moth and Draco begins to suck at it greedily, sliding his tongue up and down and around the long digit.

This is not going at all the way Draco had planned, and all thoughts of him showing Harry exactly how good it would feel to be rimmed promptly go out the window when Harry adds another finger to his mouth. Draco doesn’t even think of trying to resume his previous plans, just lets Harry fuck his mouth with his fingers until they’re both so hard it’s a wonder they haven’t come already from the way they’re rocking together frantically.

It’s always like this with them; heady and needy, desperate and intense. Draco thinks Harry fucks the way he lives, as if his every action means something important and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry pulls away, moving to sit back on his heels whispering “roll over”, and Draco doesn’t need to be told twice. He flips onto his stomach, groaning at the cool cotton sheets against his flushed skin. He spreads his legs, arching his hips off the bed and waiting for Harry’s spit soaked fingers to make their way into his arse but instead he feels them wrapping around his cock pulling it backwards just slightly. And it’s a strange sensation, Draco doesn’t think Harry has ever tried to give him a blow job from this position but he certainly isn’t complaining. He just changes his position a bit using his arm muscles to prop himself up as he shifts his hips to spread them wider and higher.

Draco moans again, feeling Harry’s tongue fondling the sensitive underside of his cock and trembling as he drags it all the way up mouthing his balls one at a time until Draco’s knees begin to tremble, but he doesn’t stop there. Instead his tongue continues moving upwards dragging itself all the way up his crack until Harry’s hot, wet tongue is resting at his arsehole and Draco nearly lets out a scream when he realizes what’s about to happen.

“Please, Harry. Fuck please,” he begs, desperately.

“Gods Draco you should see yourself,” Harry whispers, letting go of Draco’s cock and instead using his hands to spread his arse wide open as he he kisses and licks his way along the crack until his tongue is lapping at the puckered pink skin.

Draco lets out an incoherent noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper and he can’t even be embarrassed because he’s wanted this for so fucking long he’s afraid he might come just from the sheer knowledge that Harry’s warm, chapped lips and his soft, impossibly warm tongue are fucking his arsehole.

And Harry doesn’t seem embarrassed or nervous anymore as he sucks and licks. Draco can feel the saliva sliding down his arse to pool at his balls as Harry moans against him. The hands on his arse cheeks are grasping tightly, digging into the skin hard enough to mark. He can feel the bed begin to shake and rock and he knows Harry must be rutting himself against the mattress as he fucks Draco with his mouth and the idea that Harry is that hard from something so filthy really does make Draco scream this time .

Draco wants to make it last, wants Harrys mouth on him and in him forever, but it’s just too much. He can’t take the rocking of the mattress and the way Harry’s mouth vibrates against his hole, because it feels so fucking good he wants to cry and scream and beg. But just as intense as his own feelings is Harrys reaction, and the knowledge that Harry is nearly screaming himself as he whines and sucks and licks is too much and Draco can’t stop himself from reaching down to touch himself. It’s just a few strokes before he’s burying his face into the mattress as his hips thrust back into Harry’s face and he’s screaming and swearing and panting as he comes.

It takes a few minutes before his ears stop ringing, but when he finally lifts his head off the bed and turns it he sees Harry laying next to him panting and blushing so furiously his entire face and neck is red. He looks down and sees Harry’s fingers curled loosely around his cock that looks achingly hard with come dripping out the tip but he isn’t stroking himself. Instead he’s just holding it, and it looks like he’s doing everything in his power not to rock into his hand or the bed.

Draco watches as he opens his mouth then closes it biting his bottom lip, but Draco doesn’t need him to say anything.

“Roll over, Harry.” And Draco barely has time to move before Harry is on his stomach with his legs spread wide and his arse in the air. Draco moves behind him, placing one hand on each side of his arse before spreading him wide open and finally putting his mouth exactly where he’s wanted it for months. It only takes a few minutes before Harry’s screams nearly shake the walls, and all Draco can do is smirk.

Draco always knows what Harry wants, and if it just so happens to be exactly what Draco wants too, well then that’s all the better.


End file.
